I'm Yours Forever
by punkanimelover93
Summary: I just can't stop thinking about him...I don't what these feelings are...why do I think of him? An AkuZexy pairing Oneshot! Rated M for a reason lemon It's my first so no harsh comments Reviews Plz!


Author's Note: Ok well I know I should be doing my other stories right now but I COULDN'T HELP IT! I just needed to do this OneShot since well cuz it had been bugging me so yeah….rated M for a reason people so with that done Enjoy! Oh yeah this is also my very first yaoi lemon so yeah might not be great but still

Disclaimer: I don't own and probably never will own Kingdom Hearts or its characters

**~And I'm yours to Keep~**

It was very quiet in Castle Oblivion. The loudest thing you could possibly hear in the castle was Zexion trying to think. He was all alone in the basement trying to do some research. Actually he was alone period since the castle was empty. He was the only in that castle. He didn't mind that he was alone since basically he was always alone. None of his other comrades really talked to him (well expect Vexen and Lexaeus from time to time) since they didn't know him that well. He'd always go in his room after finishing a mission that Saix gave him and just doodle on his notebook or write something. Anyway his recently mission was just to get some info of a Heartless that seemed to be getting in their way a lot.

_Ok well since I'm alone I can get this research done in maybe five minutes_ thought Zexion _And maybe when I'm done I could meet…_

He shook his head. He knew he couldn't think like that. How would the others feel if they found out? _Wait we can't feel we don't have hearts_ the short teen thought _but still no one can know._ So he continued to look up the Heartless. Once he had all the info that he needed he decided to look around the castle since the info wasn't THAT important to go back. _Besides it's not like someone is waiting for me back at the other castle_.

So Zexion left the basement as went upstairs to see the castle alittle more. He went through the many hallways and doors only to notice that it looked all the same. "Well this is a complete waste of time" he said to himself, "might as well go back and give Saix the papers. I hope Axel is done with his mission too so I can…" as Zexion stopped himself. "Damn it! Why? Why do I keep thinking about him?! Every day I just want to see him since he's so…so…I don't know…I just need to see him so I can get through the day. It's happened to me ever since he joined the Organization" said Zexion. "Why do I feel like this? I have no idea what this feeling is…no just I better get back to the castle before Saix bites my head off for being late" as he said to himself walking back.

So just as he reached back to the basement he noticed that the lights were off. _Great now I got to look for the damn light switch which is across the room_. So he was trying to be careful at where he was going though he did trip a few times. As soon as he found the switch something grabbed his arm. He made a yelping sound and jumped alittle. "Haha seems like someone gets scared easily" said a very sexy voice (to Zexion that is). "Ah…what are you doing here!" said Zexion as he made a slight blush (that he was glad that Axel couldn't see since the lights were still off). "Oh Saix told me to come and help you since you hadn't came back to the headquarters" said Axel.

"Yeah well I was just about to go back ok? So if you don't mind Axel" said Zexion as he turned the lights back on. "Hey…what's the rush shorty? You need to go back to your emo corner?" teased Axel. "No! I just don't want to keep Saix waiting!" as Zexion went to the desk and grabbed his papers. As he was looking through he felt something wrap around him.

"Uh…Axel what are you doing?"

"Oh just hugging you since you look so innocent right now" said Axel in a seductive tone.

"H-hey stop hugging me! I don't like it"

"Hm but I don't want to stop" Axel said as he bit Zexion's ear.

"Ah…w-what are…you…"

"Shh…just enjoy the moment Zexy"

"But I don't understand Axel…why are you doing this to me?" said Zexion as he started to blush

"Because…I just can't stop thinking about you…you make me feel…I don't know how to describe it…" said Axel as he turned Zexion to face him. Zexion was blushing madly as he and Axel were just inches away from each other.

"I-I can't stop thinking about you too…Axel" confessed the teen

"I know…I read your diary" smirked Axel

"YOU WHAT!" yelled Zexion as his face was red hot

But when he yelled to the redhead, Axel took his chance and kissed him. This had shocked him but at the same time he felt so relieved. He could feel the redhead's tongue dominating his tongue as they kept kissing so passionately. They both broke from the kiss so they could breath. Both were panting and went for another kiss.

Soon Axel started to go down to the young boy's neck. He licked, kissed, then nibbled on it. This made the blue haired boy moan. As Axel was abusing that neck he started to take Zexion's cloak off.

"H-hey! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Please don't…we need to go back"

"Hush…Saix didn't give us a time limit now did he?" said Axel while he kissed down Zexion's chest.

He couldn't say anything. He just wanted to enjoy the moment he had with the pyro as much as he could. Then Axel started to lick the boy's hard nipple. Zexion couldn't help but moan. This excited the abuser as started to suck on it. The more he sucked the louder Zexion moaned. As the pyro was sucking, his hands started to go down illusionist pants.

"Ah! Axel not there!"

"Well well it looks like Number VI seems to still be a virgin" smirked Axel

"I-I'm not!" blushed Zexy

"Sure…and Vexen isn't some creepy old pervert" as Axel had his hand go into Zexion's boxers

He gasped as soon as his member was held by that man. "Well…seems that you like it when I make-out with your body or else you wouldn't have this nice boner…good size by the way" said Axel as he started to jack off the 16-year-old's dick. "Ah…ah…Axel…" said Zexion. All this boy could do was moan louder and louder the more Axel played with that dick of his. Then the free hand of Axel's started to take Zexion's pants off followed by his boxers.

As Zexion was surprised on how far they've gone he jumped when he felt something warm. He looked down and saw Axel's mouth with his dick inside. Axel started to deep throat him and went fast and fast. Zexion had never felt this pleasure before. It was so new and so….good. But then he felt this weird feeling…like he need to piss or something. Without warning he suddenly came into Axel's mouth! He felt so embarrassed that he'd done that but noticed that Axel seemed to enjoy it. Axel swallowed the cum, went and kissed his lover, then made him turn to his back. Zexion never had tasted such a sweet liquid before. It tasted so good but he felt bad that he did that to Axel.

"A-Axel…are you ok?"

"Yeah why do you say that?"

"Because of what I just did to you…"

"Oh that, you're supposed to do that now shut up you virgin I'm not done yet" as Axel started to take his clothes off

"I told you I'm not!"

"Ok…well if you're not then what did you just do to me?"

"Um…uh…"

"See? What'd I tell ya? It's called cumming got it memorized?"

"I-I knew that!"

Suddenly Zexion felt something rubbing and teasing his ass.

"You better admit you're a virgin Zexy or else"

"Or else what?"

"Well...i'm going to pound you so hard that you won't remember what happened from two weeks ago"

"What?! You can do that?!"

"It's a figure of speech smartass. But I won't be gentle on you if you don't admit you're one right now!"

Zexion blushed and said in a low voice "I'm…a virgin…"

"What was that I couldn't hear you?"

"I'm a virgin!"

"That's what I thought you said now let's start this off nice and easy" as Axel positioned himself

Axel slowly entered the boy. Soon Zexion screamed! He'd never felt so much pain…and pleasure. "AAHHHH Axel that hurts!"

"Hun it's supposed to hurt especially since it's your first now calm down you pussy or I'll show you real pain got it memorized? And you're so tight! Shit!"

Axel waited for him to relax more. As soon as Zexion was calm Axel pulled out then back in. On and on he kept going in and out until he reached a certain target. Zexion screamed in pleasure. Oh how that felt! That one spot _Was…was that my prostate he just hit?_ As Zexion panted he started to see some stars. "Yes you're supposed to see some stars and yes I did hit your prostate. That spot is what gives you so much pleasure right now so can I continue now?" Zexion nodded his head but was surprised that Axel knew what he was thinking of. So Axel kept hitting Zexion's special spot and Zexion just kept moaning and screaming Axel's name.

"Gah! Zexion I'm going to cum!"

"G-go ahead ah…ah Axel! Please cum inside me…AH!"

And soon Zexion felt a warm, wet, liquidy substance inside him. Axel had came inside him. Then Axel pulled out of him and both men fell on the floor panting side by side.

"*pant* Axel…"

"Yeah? *pant*"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I'm yours to keep forever"

"Heh…well ok I guess" as both men kissed then fell asleep on the ground forgetting the mission they had to do…

END

Omg how was my first try? Please review I really want to know since this is my first lemon and I want to know if I did good. Well later to all! :3


End file.
